


Of Gestures and Appreciation

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: A little gift for Nanuk_dain who had rewritten this lovely serie earlier this year.I wasn't even on that ship when I first read it but the story is so sweet i never forgot this scene from chapter 21.





	Of Gestures and Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Soldiers and Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841560) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 

“A courtesy from Major Winters.” Ron said very quietly, a soft shine his eyes. “He wrote that he guessed we needed new ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
